


Ergo, My Love

by rebelEmperor



Series: Gay JoJo One-shots [14]
Category: The BFG - Roald Dahl, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Play, DDLG, Fetus, Futanari, Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Misogyny, Murder, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, Vore, Yaoi, bara, daddy dom, gender equality, jesus christ - Freeform, urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelEmperor/pseuds/rebelEmperor
Summary: Kakyoin and Jotaro go through some rocky times in their relationship, but luckily, they have those who are supportive of them in unlikely places.





	

Once upon a squid, there was a homo futanari vore-lover that hated gender equality. They wanted to kill vanilla ice. JoJo suspected he was a ddlg kinkster. Kakyaoin loved Jotaro’s juicy bara jesus fetus in Funny Valentine’s butthole. “omg “ said Hoeseph inside the bfg’s urethra.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some stupid shenanigans between me and my ex gf 
> 
> and this is honestly gold


End file.
